


Co se plíží v tmách

by SarkaS



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Gen or Pre-Slash, John is a Bit Not Good, John is a supernatural creature, Johnlock Challenge 2016, M/M, Not Beta Read, Supernatural Elements, mentions of cannibalism
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkaS/pseuds/SarkaS
Summary: Moje pojetí zadání:John se vrací z Afganistanu. Ale je jiným člověkem, než před válkou. Má tajemství. Tajemství, které se nikdo nesmí dozvědět. Hlavně ne jeho nový spolubydlící do kterého se hned na první pohled zamiloval. City, které si v tom novém stavu nemůže/nechce dovolit. Skoro každou noc někam mizí a vrací se při prvním ranním svitu. Londýn je perfektní místo na ukrytí téhle vady. Velmi málo se stává, že tu svítí slunce naplno. A když už ano najde si vždy výmluvu proč zůstat doma. Protože ví, že slunce by ho jako temnou bytost zabilo. Jenže co když Sherlock o těhle bytostech ví? Co když ví, co je John skutečně zač? A vůbec mu to nevadí… jenže John zapírá, zapírá a zapírá…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Přátelské varování, nikdy jsem Johnlock nepsala a v podstatě ani nečetla. Dále postupujte na vlastní nebezpečí. XD
> 
> P.S.: Ještě jedno varování, budou tam chyby. Bude jich tam hodně.

John praštil pěstí do plechového vyšetřovacího stolu. S Sherlockem to ale ani nehnulo, přestože se zvuk odrážel od okachličkovaných stěn kolem něho a vracel se s ještě větší intenzitou. Naopak, detektiv vypadal téměř pobaveně. 

“Varuju tě naposledy, Sherlocku. Vypadni odsud.”

“Ale no tak, Johne. Vážně si myslíš, že zastrašování bude fungovat?” 

John si přál bušit o ten stůl hlavou raději než pěstí. Jak se mohlo všechno zhroutit tak rychle? Kdy přesně ztratil kontrolu nad situací?

...Pokud ovšem kontrolu vůbec někdy měl.

 

John se nepovažoval za šťastlivce. Nikdy. A obzvlášť ne po tom, co se vrátil z Afganistánu. A později jeho pátrání po levném pronájmu a setkání se Sherlockem, jen další z klacků, o které poslední dobou zakopával na každém kroku. Samozřejmě, netrvalo příliš dlouho, než si John uvědomil, že Sherlock není jak o každý jiný klacek, spíše jako padlý strom. Dvě stě let stará sekvoj, kterou nelze přelézt ani obejít. Překážka, která vás donutí kompletně změnit směr vaší cesty. 

Ale John se snažil zachovat zdání normality po takovou dobu, že se nemohl jen tak převalit na záda a nechat někoho jiného mu jeho iluzi roztrhat na kousky. Takže to zkoušel. Znovu a znovu a znovu. Vymlouval se, zdůvodňoval, odtahoval se. 

Problémy se sluncem? Světloplachost. Ne zase tak vzácný projev post-traumatické stresové poruchy. Stejně jako jeho kulhání. 

Nechutenství? Pravděpodobně jen další s příznaků jeho mentální nerovnováhy. 

Většina času strávená o samotě za dveřmi jeho pokoje? John nikdy nebyl, co by lidé nazývali společenský tvor. 

Samozřejmě, John si měl uvědomit, že někdo s Sherlockovým intelektem uvidí skrz všechny jeho výmluvy, ale z nějakého důvodu si myslel, že by snad mohl mít projednout trochu štěstí. Protože to u něj v minulosti fungovalo tak skvěle, myslel si teď trpce. 

 

Sherlock ho z druhé strany vyšetřovny sledoval zdánlivě nevzrušeně. Molly byla ještě pořád pryč, ale to nemohlo trvat o moc déle, Johnovi se krátil čas. 

“Sherlocku, tohle vážně není dobrý čas.”

“Přesně naopak, tohle je perfektní čas,” Sherlock prohlásil sebejistě a přešel k dalšímu z volných stolů a pohodlně se opřel. Byla to zcela otevřená výzva pro Johna. 

Výzva, které se John opravdu, ale opravdu nechtěl postavit. 

Pach kolem něj mu ale nepomáhal, a ani silný zápach antiseptik, se kterým se mísil nedokázal utišit hlad, který mu nechával žaludek stažený v křečích. 

Ale se Sherlockem v místnosti? Dát mu to potvrzení, které si přál? 

Ne. Ne, to nemohl udělat. 

John se odstrčil od stolu a téměř proběhl kolem Sherlocka z pitevny ven. Ten vše pohlcující pach mrtvých těl polevil, ale pouze nepatrně. Rozhodně ne dost na to, aby se Johnovi vrátila jeho rozvaha. Vyrazil chodbou dolů a doprava, přímo k zadnímu východu, který obyčejně se Sherlockem používali. Málem přitom porazil Molly, ale stačila uskočit z cesty včas. 

“Johne? Jsi v pořádku? Propána, ty vůbec nevypadáš dobře!” Její tvář vyzařovala úzkost a obavy. John byl znechucený sám sebou. 

“To je v pořádku, Molly. Johnovi se jen udělalo zle. Vzduch mu pomůže.” Sherlockův hlas za ním ho nevyděsil tak, jak by měl. Kdy přesně si zvykl dělit se o svůj osobní prostor s někým koho jen stěží znal? 

Sherlock ho chytil za loket, jako by se ho snažil podpírat, a provedl ho kolem přikyvující Molly, která přála Johnovi, aby se mu brzy udělalo lépe. 

Jo, to nehrozilo. 

Namísto toho se John svěřil do Sherlockových rukou, nechal se vyvést ven, a poslušně vlezl do taxi, když se Sherlockovi podařilo jedno zastavit. 

John zíral z okýnka, zatímco pomalu a opatrně dýchal skrze ústa. Co ho to popadlo? Jak vůbec mohl- Kdyby se Sherlock neobjevil, John by teď nejspíš právě kradl mrtvolu z nemocnice uprostřed podělaného Londýna! Kriste…

 

Ani jeden z nich nepromluvil, dokud nebyli v bezpečí a soukromí jejich bytu. A ni potom se John nijak zvlášť nehrnul do toho, otevřít pusu a něco vysvětlovat. V nejlepším případě si Sherlock jen myslí, že je John nějaký úchylný bastard. V tom nejhorším-

“Dal by sis čaj?”

John se k němu otočil s nevěřícným výrazem. To jako vážně?

“Ah, no jistě. Ty teď už nijak zvlášť čaji neholduješ, že? Chceš raději podat láhev s tvým speciálním ‘proteinovým nápojem’?” 

John mlčel. Sherlock měl ten téměř posměšný výraz, kterého se John naučil bát. Znamenalo to, že Sherlock už si je svými závěry naprosto jistý, a všechny ve svém okolí, kdo ještě stále tápou, považuje v lepším případě za slaboduché a v horším za potomky obzvláště zhlouplých opic. 

John s povzdechem zavřel oči a spustil hlavu na opěrku křesla. “Proste mi ji jen podej,” zamumlal poraženě, protože John byl voják. Voják co přežil. A aby mohl voják přežít, musí vědět, kdy je ten pravý čas ustoupit. 

Slyšel, jak Sherlock přešel do kuchyně, otevřel lednici a zase ji po pár vteřinách zavřel. Láhev mu přistála v klíně jen o pár momentů později. John ji bez ostychu otevřel a zhluboka se napil. A pak ještě jednou, jen aby mohl nadcházející rozhovor alespoň trochu oddálit. Nedalo mu to ovšem víc jak dvanáct vteřin. Dvanáct vteřin téměř neředěné paniky.

“Tak začni. Oba víme, že chceš vysvětlit, jak jsi na to přišel,” vyzval Sherlocka, když byla láhev konečně zase bezpečně uzavřená a tiše stojící na stolku vedle křesla. 

Sherlock se nedal pobízet dvakrát. 

“Nebylo to zase tak složité. Nakonec, ty nejsi tak dobrý v udržování tajemství, jak si myslíš. A to ani těch tvých.” 

John se pokoušel nereagovat, ale nakonec si nemohl zabránit, aby si neschoval obličej v dlaních, protože neexistovala situace, kdy by si cokoliv z toho, co se Sherlock chystal říct, přál slyšet. 

“Ty, John Watson, jsi důkaz, že nadpřirozeno skutečně existuje.”

A tady to je.

“Nesmysl.” John věděl, že je to marné, ale přece mu to nemohl jen tak dopřát. Navíc, třeba Sherlock jen hádá. John se téměř zasmál nahlas. 

“Fakta. Tvoje světloplachost nemá co dělat s mentálním zdravím, jinak by zmizela spolu s tvým kulháním. Tvůj ‘speciální’ nápoj je krev a zdá se, že máš obzvláště v oblibě B+. Kupuješ maso, ale téměř nikdy tu není cítit, že bys ho jakkoliv tepelně upravoval. Čaj od paní Hudsonové téměř pokaždé skončí v květináči, proto taky naše jediná kytka neustále skomírá. A měl bych zmínit i to, že jsem tě před necelou hodinou vyrušil v pokusu o krádež mrtvoly z pitevny?” 

Johna rozbolel žaludek. Nebyl si jistý jestli je to hladem, nebo tím co Sherlock vyjmenovával, ale každopádně to byla další hořká kapka v poháru tohoto dne. 

“Samozřejmě, nadpřirozeno nebylo mou první volbou, ale po čase mi bylo zřejmé, že nespadáš do žádné jiné kategorie.”

“Proč myslíš, že prostě nejsem jenom psychopat?” 

Sherlock ho obdařil pohledem velmi podobným tomu, která na Johna často mířil Mycroft. John to vzdal a svěsil hlavu. 

“Přišel jsi i na to, co sem zač?” 

“Mmmhm,” Sherlock zabroukal spokojeně. “Afganistán má překvapivě nevelké množství mytických tvorů.”

Johnova hlava vystřelila vzhůru. “Jak víš, že se to stalo v Afganistánu?” 

Sherlock se ušklíbl a poklepal si dlouhým prstem na rty. “Protože podle všeho před Afganistánem jsi byl vcelku obyčejný muž se zálibou v sekané a čaji bez mléka. Alespoň, to o tobě tvrdí tvoje sestra.”

Oh. No… John by už vážně neměl být překvapený tím, že je Sherlock schopný vycházet s ostatními lidmi pokud mu o něco jde. Ten chlap je schopný zmanipulovat téměř kohokoliv. A popravdě, Harry byla pravděpodobně ochotná se podělit o cokoliv, pokud to znamenalo dozvědět se něco víc o Johnově záhadném spolubydlícím. Ale to teď nebylo hlavním bodem konverzace.

“Ghúl.”

John sebou lehce trhnul. Sám to slovo nikdy nahlas nevyslovil, dalo mu dost práce tomu vůbec uvěřit, a to tam osobně byl, když se ten tvor objevil. Byl tu noc na hlídce a jeho trasa vedla kolem hřbitova. Jen o pár hodin dřív jim Dan řekl, že tam probíhá služba a později Johnovi došlo, že přesně to byl ten důvod proč se ten tvor objevil. Hodovat. 

Ghúlové preferovali maso mrtvol, ale jak se John brzy naučil, dokázali přežít čistě na krvi, proto je některé s mýtů zobrazovaly téměř jako upíry. Nemrtví. Až na to, že John nezemřel, jenom se změnil. V cosi…

“Proč to bereš tak klidně?” zeptal se Sherlocka. Detektiv bryskně přešel k pohovce a plácnul sebou na ni, zubil se u toho jako šílenec.

“Protože je to fascinující! Tolik nových možností!”

John nemohl než na něj zírat. “Já _ jím _ mrtvoly.”

Sherlock jen mávnul rukou v odmítavém gestu. “To mi všichni. Většina z nás si je předtím jen uvaří. A pokud vím, tohle bylo prvně, kdy jsi šel po lidském mase, nebo ne?” 

John se ošil. “Poprvé od Afganistánu, jo.” 

Sherlock zabroukal. “Mmm, zajímavé. Obtěžuje tě to hodně?” 

“Ne. Obyčejně ne. Ale zvířata nejsou tak uspokojující. Krev pomáhá,” přiznal John, téměř překvapený tím, jak snadno se Sherlockovi svěřovalo o něčem, nad čím nerad přemýšlel on sám. 

“Proto ta pozice lékaře, i když to není třeba se všemi našimi případy,” Sherlock konstatoval. Jako vždy se ptát nepotřeboval. 

“Přesně. Snadnější přístup k datům o dárcovské krvi a kdy a kde se vyřazuje. Případně, kde nebude chybět.”

“Chytré.”

John se nedokázal ubránit malému úsměvu. Tahle debata ani v nejmenším neprobíhala, jak si to představoval. Jak se toho obával. Ale tohle byl  _ Sherlock _ , John to měl pravděpodobně čekat. 

“Takže… ti to nevadí?”

Sherlock vypadal udiveně. “Proč by mělo? Řekni, máš nějaké výhody proti lidem?”

“Lepší čich. Mnohonásobně lepší.” Což nebylo vždy plus, obzvláště při životě v centru Londýna. “Noční vidění. Podle toho, co jsem… viděl, bych měl mít možnost změnit podobu, ale- Eh.” John nakrčil nos. 

“Ah, ano, o tom jsme něco četl. Říká se, že když ghúl zkonzumuje celého člověka, převezme jeho podobu, možná i vědomí a myšlenky. Hádám, že jsi to netestoval?”

John se nedokázal neotřást jen nad tou představou. 

“A ani nehodlám, děkuju pěkně.” 

Sherlock vypadal na moment zklamaně, ale pak pokrčil rameny a nechal tu myšlenku být. 

John ho ze svého křesla pozoroval, pořád trochu nevěřícně, ale poprvé od doby, co se vrátil do Anglie beze strachu. Sherlock znal pravdu a neutekl, nepokusil se ho odhalit, ani ho zabít. Sherlock ležel na gauči necelé tři metry od něj, koukal do stropu a točil prsty, nejspíš hluboce v úvahách o tom, jak by se daly Johnovy nadlidské schopnosti využít při řešení jejich případů. 

John si uvědomil, že nakonec možná přece jen je šťastlivec. Protože Sherlock Holmes je definitivně ta nejlepší věc, která se mu kdy stala.


End file.
